Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
For example, there is proposed a typical fixing device that includes fixation separation claws, distal end portions of which are pressed to an outer peripheral surface of a heating member. The fixation separation claws are arranged at intervals greater than their gaps, along an axial direction of the heating member.